Foolish
by Floral Thunder
Summary: She slammed her hands frantically against the decrepid wooden door- but it was bolted tightly. She glanced over her shoulder; they were getting closer... "Karel, open the door! Open the door please!" "You shouldn't have come here..."
1. Self-Proclaimed Vacation

**Evenin' folks, this's my first Winx Club story- and I hope you enjoy it!**

**There's a little background you need to know for this:**

**First of all, it's based on the Winx Club comic number 13: Moonlight. The plot of this is almost like a story adaption- with extra action and scenes not in the comic. Also, I will change a few bits... And probably make Flora a little more reserved than she appears in the comic.**

**Second of all, there is no Helia, Layla or Nabu in this story. I'm sorry, but this comic took place at the end of series one so they're not there. Don't worry though; I'm thinking of making a sequel which _WILL_ include Helia, Layla and Nabu. So please try to stick with me people... **

**You do not need to have read the comics to understand this. This particular story takes place just after the Trix's season one defeat- that's all you need to know really storywise for this to make sense.**

**I hope you guys enjoy; I'm going to try and update as frequently as possible, but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. GCSE's and I'm a predicted A/A* student- which means I have to work hard!**

* * *

Musa smirked, fiddling with the remote whilst attempting to hide her amusement. Bloom huffed to herself; squirming uncomfortably in the wake of Stella's eerie stares. Growing tired of sitting under Stella's scrutiny, she raised a pillow threateningly- connecting it with the Solarian's face. Stella frowned in shock, before giggling evilly, reaching over and snatching away the remote from Musa's grasp. Musa gasped, staring at her now bare hands-confused.

"Where is that picture?" Stella mused, "Let me see…"

She flipped through several images carelessly, occasionally stopping at a few pictures. Musa dancing, dragging along a reluctant Riven; Tecna and Timmy debating computer systems, chuckling as they rationalised each thought. Flora made the camera roll several times- most of them with a guy (or several) involved. Flora, having just seeing these for the first time, raised a quizzical brow.

"S-St-Stella," she mumbled, "what were those?"

"Oh nothing darling, just a li'l matchmaking." Stella flippantly shrugged off the question, continuing the search for the desired image.

"Here it is! See that?"

The screen had stopped its photo rotation at a rather close shot of Bloom and Sky kissing under the fireworks of the Alfea party. Stella smirked triumphantly, folding her arms and turning to face Bloom- who was now a beetroot red with embarrassment.

"And in front of everybody, that is the proved proof, my dear."

Bloom rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her blushed cheeks with irritated glares and frowns. She groaned in agitation, throwing her head into her arms and resting them on her thighs. Tecna grinned, leaning over the sofa above Blooms head. Bloom gripped the pillow once again; prepared to retaliate if the girls continued they're interfering digs at her and Sky's relationship.

"Now no-one will ever say there's nothing between the two of you!"

Bloom raised her eyebrows, smirking creepily.

"What about you and Timmy then?" Bloom asked, taking the remote from Stella's grasp and flicking through a variety of colourful images- ranging from the cute to the obscure.

Tecna narrowed her eyes, watching Bloom carefully, "hey, w-wait what?" She spluttered.

Nodding to the screen, Bloom giggled as she studied Tecna's conflicted expression; the screen showed a small table, occupied by a smiling Tecna and Timmy (who was grinning ear to ear). The two sat alone, cheerfully discussing a topic unknown to all but them.

"Isn't that Timmy and you?"

Tecna frowned, feigning annoyance when inside she was blushing furiously. Bloom had plastered a triumphant smile across her features whilst Stella giggled and offered a hand to high-five, which Bloom readily accepted. The young red head stood and wandered over to the dorm window, where Flora already stood; gazing out into the campus grounds, curiously observing a small red bird fluttering into the abyssal sky. Bloom placed a reassuring hand on Flora's shoulder, causing the brunette to jump in surprise and snapping the dazed girl out of her reverie. She turned, calming her racing heart as she realised it was simply Bloom touching her shoulder, rather than something else.

"Are you okay Flora?"

Flora nodded shyly, a little perturbed by the curious stares the rest of the girls were now directing at her. Although they'd become a much more close knit group now, she still struggled with her own insecurities and fears- too afraid to share her troubles as the others often did.

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled, more to reassure herself than the others.

"Last night's party after the Trix's defeat has worn me out," Musa began, "I don't know about you guys- but I'm going to get some shuteye before tomorrow's endless cycle of classes."

With that, the girls small group chat disbanded, each one made their way to their dorms- exhaustion beginning to show on their features after their original energy had worn off with Musa's words.

* * *

"Since we have to restore classrooms, we'll have classes outside the school for a few weeks," Faragonda began; silencing the small amount of chatter remaining with the sound of her echoing voice. The fairies all crowded to their friends; eager to chat, but unwilling to disrupt the headmistress in fear of the consequences. "In particular, you'll be sent for outside missions; to better understand the magic dimension, as well as to test what you have learned so far!"

Several students cheered with this, easily excitable. A few of the older fairies rolled their eyes, their surroundings may change, but the subjects they had to endure certainly didn't. Faragonda flipped her hand over to her left, motioning over to a dejected professor Wizgiz. Upon receiving the sudden attention, his face brightened up considerably.

"Gather in groups and professor Wizgiz will give you your mission!"

Wizgiz grinned, shuffling some seemingly unnecessary papers before turning to the students.

"Come on, all in a row!"

Students flocked to the front in swarms; forming shabby looking packs of eager creatures- waiting for their pickings. The five Winx girls strolled over to the makeshift queue, casually taking a spot near to the front whilst the girls behind them were otherwise occupied. They had no intention of sticking around whilst the rest of the school packed the auditorium; gushing about the various missions and studies they'd be partaking.

As they neared the front of the line, Stella caught Miss Faragonda's eye. Upon seeing this she left her spot in the queue and made her way over; being followed by a cautious Bloom, Tecna and Musa- Flora having saved their place in the queue (much to her secret dismay of being crowded by obnoxious, ignorant and arrogant fairies).

Stella finished her stride to the headmistress and placed her hands to her hips, eyeing her head teacher oddly.

"What should we do, Miss Faragonda?"

Faragonda watched as the other three reached the two before opening her mouth to reply.

"You have a very special mission girls," she began- watching as all the girls turned their full attention to her, "you did great against the rebel witches, so, first of all I want to tell you something you'll be proud of." Miss Faragonda took a few seconds to take a breath, building the girls curiosity. "We decided to rename the concept of the modern fairy; from now on it'll be called Winx!" Faragonda continued, smiling softly at the shocked gasps and stares the girls were directing at her. Bloom was the first to regain composure, grinning stupidly as she thought about the information Miss Faragonda had just divulged. She'd just named the fairy's first form.

"What's the mission Miss?" Tecna asked, feeling a little cramped in the packed auditorium and practically begging to leave.

"Yours will be more of a holiday than a mission, you girls deserve a reward."

Stella squealed with excitement and several eyes stared back at her in confusion. She smirked sheepishly, waving at them slowly as they began to return to their previous conversations. The room seemed to be fuller than before- the line could no longer be distinguished from the crowds of teenage girls prancing around with either excitement or annoyance as several voices yelled their missions to one another whilst others attempted to pick up parts of the conversation.

Smirking slyly at the other girls, Stella turned back to Miss Faragonda, "Great! What's it about?" She asked, tilting her head as a silent question.

Faragonda shook her head softly in a reprimanding manner before replying, "You'll go to the mountains to stock up on moonlight, an essential component for many magic potions."

Tecna opened her mouth to state a question, but Miss Faragonda seemed to read her mind. "The best moonlight is the one that comes from Crystal Lake, up in the mountains, where the moon reflects with great light." The four girls turned to each other, performing a group high-five celebrating their luck at getting a good mission.

"But even though it will be a nice journey, don't forget to be cautious. Up in the mountains- magic does not always work as it should."

Bloom frowned, whilst Musa, Tecna and Stella stopped their silent cheering act.

"… So I'll ask the Red Fountain headmaster to allow a group of young men accompany you. I believe the young men in question go by the 'Specialists'?"

Stella's jaw dropped at her luck and Bloom brought her hands to cover her mouth to refrain herself from squealing. Musa and Tecna simply stared at each other, wondering how exactly they'd manage to have the guys come with them- out of everyone at Red Fountain, them!

Faragonda chuckled at their expressions, her own a mix of confusion and bemused. "I hope you don't mind."

Stella shook her head frantically as she stuttered out her rapid reply. "G-good heavens, oh, of course not Miss!"

Tecna smirked from behind Stella's back whilst Musa grinned creepily while offering a hand out for a high five. The two girls jumped for joy, their hands entwined as they danced around happily behind the cover of Stella and Bloom- who had took a stance in front of Miss Faragonda with the technology and music fairies behind them. Faragonda smiled, turning around to make her leave and Griselda frowned- obviously irritated by the recent events. Stella sent a beaming smile in Griselda's direction, relishing in the fact 'Ms G' was annoyed by every moment the girls spent cheering.

"Go and get ready, then, you're off tomorrow!" Faragonda ordered, Griselda and her taking their leave. Stella squealed, pulling Tecna over and hugging her tightly. Tecna squirmed in the Solarian's suffocating grasp – gasping for breath. She managed to wiggle her neck free of Stella's arm and smiled back, "did you see Griselda? She wasn't able to say a word!"

"Let's go get our outfits done girls! We need to prepare for my snookums!"

Stella practically skipped off out of the room; Tecna was quick to follow her example. Bloom raised her eyebrows before giggling at their antics and making her own exit. The remaining girl frowned at her friends, irritated that they could forget something close to them so easily. She strolled over to the small steps separating the teachers area of the hall- observing the lone fairy sat with her hands in her head, who was still faithfully obeying her friend's commands. Musa sighed before placing a hand on the petite fairy's shoulder.

"Flora…"

Flora looked up wearily, a small frown plastered on her face and her eyes were downcast. The music fairy looked down at her friend with sympathy before hauling her up.

"C'mon girl, we've gotta get packing. We've all got a date with the specialists in the moonlit mountains!" Musa cheered, but her smile faltered upon seeing Flora's poor attempt at smiling back. Sighing dejectedly, her sandals clicking against the tiled flooring, Flora grudgingly made her way up to their dorm; Musa watched her friend, worried for her, before following her- keeping behind a few paces.

* * *

"Moonlight… Can you believe it? And we'll even put it in a bottle!"

"Interesting, isn't it?" Tecna mused, "I wonder what its energetic content is!"

"It has to do with lovers, I think! Love potions and stuff like that," Stella chirped, joining the conversation whilst holding up various mismatched outfits.

"Okay," Bloom began, "shall we-"

She was interrupted when the dorm door burst open violently- almost sending it flying off its elderly hinges, revealing a very irritated Musa and a glum looking Flora. Bloom's eyes widened in guilt as Tecna looked down- suddenly very interested in her feet. Flora gave a soft wave before walking over to her and Blooms room and shutting the door silently. Musa growled, appalled that the girls who called themselves Flora's friends had left her waiting in favour of clothes; even Tecna, the human machine who usually couldn't care less about her outfit, had left her sitting there in the hope they'd return soon. Rather than say anything and start an argument the day before their self-proclaimed 'vacation,' Musa stalked over to her and Tecna's shared room and slammed the door shut- sending the others a clear message.

Bloom smiled awkwardly before turning to the others, "uh, should we get started?"

Stella's beaming grin returned as her thoughts returned to her clothing. "Let's do the rucksacks! I'm not sure I have the proper apparel for the mountains- I need to check my _entire_ wardrobe!"

* * *

Stella had shrunk back into her room as she debated several clothing options in a severe internal conflict. Bloom took this as a chance to sneak back into her room and check on Flora- who'd been eerily silent ever since she'd entered. Opening the dorm door with a creek, she switched on the lights cautiously; she shed the room with some light. To her surprise, Flora lay curled against herself on her bed- still in her day clothes and clutching a fuchsia coloured shirt tightly. Clothes were strewn across her side of the room hectically- obviously a sign Flora had attempted to pack before succumbing to exhaustion.

Bloom squealed internally, finding the whole scene adorable. The Solarian's head popped up next to the red headed fairy, curious as to what had attracted the fairy's attention. Unfortunately for Bloom's ears, Stella did not have the self-restraint Bloom herself possessed and squealed directly into Bloom's ear: causing her to stumble onto the carpeted floor in a tangled heap.

"Stella!"

* * *

**Surely I'm not the only one who think the other girls flaunted their boys a little _too_ much in front of Flora in the first season (and the second, until Helia). It's a little harsh.**

**Um, please read and review, I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Flip a Coin

**Chapter Two is up! Hope you guys all enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story- it means a lot to me!**

* * *

Bloom grinned as she heard the familiar whir of the red Fountain aircraft, rushing out to the balcony whilst she pined for her man.

"The guys are already here; let's go down quickly!" She yelled, attracting the other four girl's attention. Flora smiled softly as she grabbed her things, feeling refreshed after last night's sleep. Tecna narrowed her eyebrows; she hadn't managed to get much sleep after getting the silent treatment from Musa since the two other fairies had returned to the dorm last night. The music fairy growled, still refusing to play comrade with the others whilst her anger subsided.

"Tell that to Stella, as far as I know… She couldn't sleep last night- and she's not finished yet!"

Musa managed to finish her sentence just as a frustrated shriek echoed out from Stella's spacious dorm room; Bloom sighed, taking it upon herself to help her best friend and sauntered into the room. Stella lay sprawled across the mattress, shrouded in clothes and bags. Upon hearing Blooms footsteps, Stella sat erect and threw up her hands in frustration.

"I've prepared five different sets of clothes- but I don't know which one to choose!" She shrieked, causing Bloom to jump slightly at the sudden noise.

"Is that it?" Bloom asked, thinking pensively. "Let's toss for it!"

"But a coin only has two faces," Stella frowned, "and I have five bags of clothes!" She moaned, plodding back down onto her mattress. Bloom sighed and massaged her forehead at the blonde, raising her eyebrows as she did so. Getting an idea, her eyes opened suddenly and her arms dropped back down to her hips.

"Throw a dice then," she began-smirking at her idea, "a dice has six faces!"

Stella's eyes brightened, glistening in the sunlight. "Uhm, that's right!" She hollered, leaping back off the bed and over to the wardrobe. Stella grinned and opened her wardrobe- throwing out every style of clothing known to the magic dimension.

"I'm off to do one more bag then!"

Bloom's eyes widened, her mouth gaping in shock. _Only Stella, _she sighed, _only she could think of it like that…_

* * *

Musa and Flora raced toward the ship- engrossed in a competition against one another. Tecna trailed behind slightly, already having decided logic dictated she would lose this one. A short haired brunette waved them in from the foot of the aircraft, patiently waiting for his girl to arrive.

"Come on, where are the others?" He asked as Flora and Musa sprinted ahead into the ship- Musa feeling considerably happier with Flora cheered up.

"Coming," Musa yelled from the inside of the ship as she and Flora dumped their bags at the back. Tecna shrugged nonchalantly as she made her way past Brandon- eager to speak to the ginger specialist Timmy. From further behind, Bloom and Stella waddled towards the ship; Stella was struggling with her overflowing bag.

"Hurry up Stella, they're waiting for us!"

Stella groaned, shifting the weight between both hands as she attempted to find the most comfortable way to hold it.

"I'm coming, huff… Bag number two won!" She moaned, gasping. "Number four was my favourite…"

"… Maybe three was better? There was such a trendy sweater in it-"

Bloom frowned, she was not going through that hassle again- best friend or not.

"Ah ah," she scolded, "You made your choice- let's go!"

Bloom skipped ahead over to Brandon and smiled; Stella quickly waddling over- holding her bag ahead of her with both hands. Musa gave a quick frown (still not quite over yesterday's moment) as they arrived, before helping Tecna place her bags on the ship and giving her a hand up the sloped entrance.

"Here we are!"

"Hi Bloom," Brandon mumbled- his eyes not leaving Stella as she finally reached the two, "Stella… You're gorgeous!"

Stella smirked, freeing a hand off her bag to flip her hair back flirtatiously. "This is nothing- you'll see when we get up high!"

Brandon smiled back, offering a hand to grab her bags. Stella gave them up willingly: eager to get rid of the heavy weight resting in her hands.

"I'll take this-" He began, before receiving the full weight of the rucksack. "Ugh! It's so heavy…"

Stella frowned softly before making her way up the slope into the aircraft. "I only brought a couple of things snookums!"

Brandon blushed at the mention of his nickname, making his way to the ship's cargo hold- where the rest of the rucksacks laid waiting. His girlfriend was stood at the top of the aircraft entrance; her hands resting on her hips. He snuck behind her and hugged her waist tightly- causing her to blush. Bloom giggled as Stella's cheeks turned a shade of beetroot red before making her way over to her own man. As she approached his eyes flickered to hers and he smirked softly.

"Hi Bloom, are you alright?"

"I am thank you Sky!" She gushed; excited over seeing him now they were both certain of their feelings toward each other. To their right, another happy couple were conversing awkwardly.

"Eh, hi Tecna, on holiday together huh..?"

Tecna's expression remained stoic. "I'm not on holiday, we have a mission." She replied, her expression that of boredom. From his seat Riven smirked to himself, which caused Flora and Musa to look at him oddly.

"So we heard; moonlight eh? Girlie business," upon hearing his snarky comment Musa growled- turning to face him fully.

"So why did you come?" She snapped in irritation.

"Because I have to; I wouldn't be here if it was up to me." He replied bluntly, turning away from the two girls and facing the window. Flora blinked, stuck in the middle of the quarrelling couple, she sighed to herself- unsure of what to do.

"C-come on guys… Stop that." She whispered, too reserved to actually shout at them to stop. She shuffled in her seat awkwardly; all the tension was giving her a headache. Timmy looked back at his passengers: Bloom had found a pair of sunglasses and was sipping a carton she'd brought with her whilst Tecna read a magazine to her right. Stella and Brandon were locking lips on his assigned seat with her in his lap whilst Sky frowned at them- staring at Bloom subconsciously. Timmy shook his head, his eyes lingering on Tecna a moment longer, before he began the start-up protocol.

"We're off!" The ship whirred to life as various mechanics of the ship sprung awake; lifting the aircraft off of the ground and to the looming mountains. Musa frowned and crossed her arms angrily, turning to face the flushed looking Flora.

"Why does he behave that way, always the same?" She half whispered: half yelled, as Flora turned her full attention to her. Flora, unsure of what to do, shrugged slowly.

"Musa, leave it. He just wants to be noticed." Musa huffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Jerk," she whispered, just loud enough for Flora to hear. Sighing softly, Flora placed a reassuring hand on the music fairy's shoulder.

"Guys are all like that; they pretend to be tough to hide how they really are."

"If you say so Flo…"

"Observation, not experience…" Musa raised her eyebrows. Did she just hear that? It was so faint- even for her ears- but it was definitely audible. She was not hearing things.

What was wrong with Flora?

* * *

**Ending on slightly depressing note.  
Flora's last line is inspired from a wonderful fiction named "My Best Friend's Boyfriend" which focuses on the Winx and Specialists friendship. I highly suggest you read it. It's amazing!**

**I'm off to start Chapter Three~  
**


	3. Torrent

**Can I just apologise in advance for the sheer amount of speech in this. I'm not keen on it, but this chapter is the calm before the storm. Well, not really but it almost is. It's really a lot of build up, with a lovely little ending for you ;)**

**Also, I've never mentioned that I do not have a beta reader.**

**As well, for the first and last time I shall do a disclaimer. I do _not_ own Winx Club, as nice as it would be.  
**

* * *

Bloom frowned, "why do we have to walk now? Can't we get closer?" She asked as Timmy manoeuvred the ship into a mountain clearing. Stella nodded, agreeing with Bloom.

"The lake's miles away from here!" She moaned, "I'll get my boots dirty." Brandon chuckled, holding his girlfriend close.

"It'll be a nice little walk babe," he replied, "and as for your boots; they were made to be dirty."

Tecna frowned, doing some small calculations on an inconspicuous gadget she'd brought along for the ride. "The engines might pollute the environment, spoiling what we are looking for." She announced matter-of-factly, "moonlight must be pure."

Bloom nodded in understanding, looking out to the forest view. She jumped at a sudden jolt with the ship; Bloom turned to see Timmy rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry guys; didn't see the ditch." The door slid open and everyone eagerly made their way out; rubbing their stiff muscles. Sky stood ahead of the rest, taking the role of leader, and faced them all.

"Darkstone Village will be our departure base!" He announced, trudging ahead without checking to see if they followed. It only took a small downhill hike before they'd reached their destination.

"Here we are!" Sky chimed, his words in time with the enchanting chimes echoing down through the forest- the Village being the origin of such sounds. Stella grinned, wiggling her hips to the rhythmical tune as Musa shrugged her shoulders to Brandon as he watched her- perplexed.

"Maybe there's a party at the village?"

"Wonderful," Stella practically sang, "I do hope it's not for us…"

Tecna smirked, catching up to Stella and Musa before slowing down to match their pace. "Ah ah," she scolded, "we're not that important Stella."

Stella grinned and shoved her face close to Tecna's, causing the technology fairy slightly uncomfortable. "Speak for yourself; I have hundreds of supporters, you know!"

Musa smirked, stifling her giggles, whilst Tecna looked confused by Stella- trying to avoid eye contact. As they entered the village, they couldn't help but noticed the staring villagers watching their every move. Flora stared down to her feet, obviously uncomfortable with the odd stares they were getting.

"Welcome, get yourself a glass and join in!" A muscular man, in his forty's, strolled up to them- his large beard giving him a rough woodcutter look. A young girl also made her way over, stopping a small way away. The group split up to talk to some of the townspeople; subconsciously splitting into groups. Sky, Bloom, Stella and Brandon stayed with the bearded man, conversing casually. Timmy headed over to the buffet table and Tecna sluggishly followed- slightly embarrassed with her boyfriend. He yanked a slice of cake from the wooden table eagerly, digging in to his makeshift meal. Musa headed over to the table the music originated from; Riven trailed behind as he didn't want to leave her alone. She observed the musical equipment curiously, overall, very primitive- but it was just as functional as any good device. Flora watched her friends go their separate ways, before she made her way to the young girl who stood watching them warily.

"H-hello sweetie, are you ok?" She asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"H-h-hi…"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Flora asked, placing a reassuring hand on the nervous girls shoulder. The girl looked up and smiled softly, not moving out of Flora's touch.

"My mummy's sick… I n-need to go to the m-m-market."

Flora frowned; the young girl was melting her heart. "Would you like me to help you?" Slowly, the small blonde nodded and smiled; she took Flora's hand and dragged her off towards the markets general direction. Passing Musa, Flora waved to her quickly before the young blonde pulled her away from her friends and into the bustling Village market street.

* * *

Bloom stood rooted to the spot, watching her friends curiously. She observed as Flora and a young girl ran off into the crowds and as Musa took the (figurative) stage with her tunes. She turned back to the bearded man, catching the end of Sky's sentence.

"-exactly what we need," Sky replied, looking up at the evening sky, "the girls need to pick something up so-"

The man looked shocked at his words, "only a fool would do such a thing!" He yelled, catching everyone in the village squares attention, "a fool, or a- I- I- I must dash, excuse me!" He turned away and ran off, several pairs of eyes watching him as he did so. The villagers were now staring at them eerily, looking slightly perturbed. Timmy and Tecna walked back over; his mouth full of cake.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

Brandon and Stella stopped their make out session to look at Sky oddly.

"He looked scared, what did you tell him?"

Sky looked offended, "me? Nothing… I just said we were off to the mountains!" He looked around at the rest of the villagers, who were all watching them cautiously. "We'd better leave, the atmosphere has changed apparently. They don't look so happy to see us anymore." They all took a look around; sure enough, frowns were plastered on the local's faces. Stella looked around and signalled over Riven and Musa; she took another look around but couldn't find Flora.

"Uh, guys, where'd Flo go?" She asked, pointing around to where she once stood. Riven raised his eyebrows, had none of the others seen her leave?

Musa smiled before replying. "She went to the market; she was helping a little girl." Riven looked at Musa curiously.

"How'd you know? You were with me the whole time."

"Fairy of Music, enhanced hearing, ring any bells?" She growled sarcastically. Riven frowned at the blue haired girl before walking off in the direction Musa referred to.

"I'll go get her," he mumbled roughly in his usual husky tone.

Stella grinned to herself before cutting a slice of cake. "Great, we'll be here: waiting."

* * *

"Why must that girl be so damn difficult?" He grumbled, strolling through the side streets hurriedly.

"What girl?" A gentle, hushed voice whispered questioningly. Riven jumped uncharacteristically, not expecting anyone to be here.

"Flora. We're going now." He replied, not answering her question. Flora sighed and shook her head.

"Why won't you answer Riven?"

He sighed, ruffling his hair, "Musa ok? And save your love advice- I don't want it!" He snapped, glaring harshly at the petite brunette. She nodded sadly before looking back to the market.

"We'd better get going…"

"What happened to the kid?" He asked, looking around for her. Flora sighed again, fiddling with her hair awkwardly.

"Her uncle came, said some things… And then everyone went wild. He stormed out and took her home. Everyone started staring at me, so I left." She motioned to her hair, "she gave me this Peony; isn't it wonderful?" Riven nodded- muttering an agreement before turning and walking back to the square. Flora trailed behind, looking back every now and then; she looked back to Riven and sighed- feeling sorry for her two friends who were stuck in an endless quarrel.

* * *

"Why do you think they behaved like that, at the village?"

Sky shrugged nonchalantly, no longer caring about the event down at the village. He continued to walk a few paces ahead of the rest, with Bloom by his side constantly. They reached a small clearing and Sky checked above, frowning as he watched the clouds roll in. The others followed his gaze; they gasped in shock.

"If the sky covers up with clouds, we won't get moonlight anymore!" Flora's words summarised everyone else's thoughts perfectly and she received several nods in understanding.

"And it's too late to go back." Stella groaned, slapping her forehead. Tecna raised her eyebrows at Stella before making several internal calculations.

"If this weather comes so quickly: it could improve equally quickly! We might as well go on." She explained to the group, attempting to spur them on with words. The fast approaching storm rumbled as lightning crackled down in the distant mountains. They all gave a unanimous moan before mounting their raincoats- each an eccentric shade of orange. The sky opened up in anger, launching several icy projectiles down to the enemy earth. A particularly large mound of hail knocked Stella on the forehead, causing her to stumble back a little.

"This is hail," she announced, "it hurts!"

The group sporadically erupted in a mass panic, scrambling every way possible to avoid the boulder sized chunks of hail. Multiple voices crowded each other; no-one person able to identify another's sound.

"Let's find shelter quick!"

"Let's reach the forest!"

"Not under the trees, it's very dangerous during storms!"

"Come this way!"

Four bodies shoved themselves into a secluded cave by the forest edge, eagerly huddling together to conserve heat; without the rain- they could now see each other clearly. Brandon hugged his girlfriend close, glad to have her nearby, whilst Riven eyed Musa carefully.

Musa looked around, noticing the others were no-where to be seen, "where are the others?" she asked- looking between the other three curiously.

Riven frowned, "they were here a second ago…"

* * *

"We're lost!"

Sky growled, "Damn!" He stared at the ridge they were clinging on to for dear life before switching his gaze to the raging torrent of water below. "It's dangerous to stay here; we're in the middle of a canal and the water is becoming worse with each passing second."

Timmy observed his surroundings in a similar way to what Sky had done a few seconds earlier before looking ahead. "We can only walk forward now- but the path is so narrow." Tecna reached into her backpack and yanked a long thick rope out proudly. Tying it around her waist, she handed it to Timmy who did the same; this cycle continued all the way to Flora, who was nervously leading the way up.

Water suddenly ripped up the side of the pathway abnormally close to their feet, slicing down a huge chuck of rock and submerging it below the waves. The specialist's eyes widened as his foot lost grip and he plummeted down towards the water; he screamed for salvation, praying in his head it wouldn't end this way. A piercing scream echoed through his eardrums as the girl he loved called out for him- reaching desperately for a hand to grab.

"No!"

* * *

**I was considering revealing 'his' identity at the end, but I decided to keep you in suspense.**

**Cliffhanger :D  
**

**Oh, and I've recently had a whole lot of brainwaves on more Winx stories; I'm not going to start any others until I finish this, but I may start to plan them out in more detail...**

**Oh, how I love Flora's little naivety(SP?) and cuteness~  
**


	4. Trusting

**Ah, I finally managed to get this done :)**

**I've had so much going on I hadn't even contemplated this- but I've managed to get it done relatively quickly. Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews so far, it keeps me going~**

* * *

Tecna's arm clung desperately to the cliff face as she attempted to hold up both her and Timmy's combined body weight. The ropes binding them to the others were slowly pulling them down towards the raging waters lurking below hungrily. Bloom clung to a large rock protruding from the edge, hoping the extra weight would allow them to pull the dangling duo to safety without forcing the rest of them down to the murky waters awaiting them at the bottom. Tecna looked down towards Timmy awkwardly before looking back up at the ground they'd just departed.

"Do something guys, I can't make it!" She yelled, hopelessly attempting to cling onto the sliding rock.

"The ground is sliding down, try to come up!" Sky yelled back as he yanked on the rope, pulling them closer to the top but the efforts still weren't enough. Bloom and Flora did what little they could to help with pulling the two up, but strength wasn't exactly their forte.

Bloom turned to Flora as she pulled, "it's up to us Flora; we have to use magic!"

Flora's eyes widened and she shook her head sadly. "I'm too cold; I don't have enough energy, sorry Bloom." She looked disappointed and Bloom nodded, contemplating Flora's words.  
"It's okay Flo, I didn't think it through. In this weather, there's no way we have the energy to keep up our Winx."

Rocks crumbled down beside them and Flora jumped backwards, startled, as a young man slid down with the rolling debris. Bloom craned her neck as she pulled at the rope, watching the man carefully. The blue haired individual in question pulled the rope next to Flora and with his strength as a huge help to the group Timmy and Tecna slowly began to slide up the cliff side. Bloom offered her hand to Tecna who took it gratefully whilst Timmy rolled himself onto solid ground. He stood up and began to adjust his rope belt gingerly; Tecna simply knelt up on the floor, content with being back on solid ground.

"Ugh, lucky we had that rope…" Tecna grumbled huskily. Bloom smiled and placed a hand on Tecna's back, giggling softly. Turning to the mystery man her giggles faded and her smile dimmed considerably.

"And lucky we had you; who are you and how come you were here?"

"My name is Karel. I'm a woodcutter; I live here in the mountains." Karel folded his arms and eyed each of the Winx and Specialists warily- scrutinising them with a simple look. "I heard you shouting," he continued, "I didn't do anything special."

Sky gawped at him, causing Karel to focus his attention on him. "What, nothing special? You simply saved our lives!" He stood erect and looked back across the canal. "If you'll excuse us, we've got to go back and look for our friends."

Karel snorted, drawing all attention back to him. "Don't bother going through the canal; the water causes the path to slide down."

"But it's not raining anymore," sure enough the sky had cleared enough so to show the weak blue of the cloudy sky- no drops of water could be seen, excluding those dangling from tree branches, "if we-"

"-continue onward you'll run the risk of getting lost: it'll be dark soon." Karel interrupted snappily. "I could however, host you in my house if you wish. Just for tonight, you may search for your friends tomorrow- they're in no danger for now."

"How do you know that? I think that-"

Flora interrupted Sky's rant with her soft spoken voice, "I think we should accept, Sky." Upon receiving a few looks she explained her reasoning. "We're tired and soaking wet, we need a rest. Karel knows this place, we should trust him." She reasoned, looking each of the others in the eye as she spoke.

Bloom smiled and nodded. "I think the very same thing."

Sky raised his eyebrows but nodded nevertheless. "Uhm, alright then…" he mumbled. "Flora, you'll be the death of us someday." Flora smiled in appreciation and skipped off after Karel, who had already set off back to his home- uncaring whether they followed or not.

"Thanks a lot for the hospitality mate." Sky shouted up to Karel as they made their way down an indented path.

* * *

Brandon clasped his hands together as he shook off the wayward rubble attached to his hands.

"With this, the wind won't bother us." He announced to the other residents of their makeshift home space. Riven rolled his eyes as he finished off the fire efficiently.

"Fire's started." He grumbled in a reply, not taking his eyes off a daydreaming Musa for a moment.

"See my princess? Your knight would do anything for you." Brandon chuckled, hugging his girl closely as they huddled toward the firelight.

"Uhm, you could do better." Stella giggled, wiggling out of his grip and grabbing a bag of cookies from her backpack. "For instance: you could offer us some of these gorgeous almond cookies- help yourself!"

Brandon smirked and yanked a handful, stuffing them into his mouth eagerly. "These are great Stell; do they teach you to cook at Alfea?" He inquired with a mouthful of almond goodness.

"No," she replied bluntly, "but the cook is a magician, no doubt!"

Riven frowned as he watched them hug each other contentedly, partially wishing he had someone- like they had each other- but also wishing someone would stop the hideous public display of affection taking place in front of him. Musa looked up to her magenta haired specialist and smiled, poking him in the ribs she watched as he glared back at her.

"I have some chocolate Riven; would you like some?" She tried, hoping to spark a conversation.

"Thanks." He grumbled, already munching on a large quantity of the chocolate ferociously.

"Maybe we should look for the others?" She tried again, begging for a more successful outcome.

"It's not wise, it's getting dark." Once again, all she got was a simple answer.

"I don't think they had problems. Maybe they found a shelter further on?" Brandon added, infuriating Musa further as she wished desperately it was Riven she was talking to; Riven who had made an effort to settle her worries for her friends. "Tomorrow we'll all meet again."

Stella sighed and leant on Brandon's shoulder; he smirked and began to play with her hair softly.

"I'm tired and sleepy; can I lean on you Brandon?" She asked, already knowing her answer.

"Sure, help yourself."

"I'm tired too," Musa chirped up, "but I'm enjoying chatting in the firelight."

Riven sighed exasperatedly and stood up abruptly, shaking himself down to rid himself of the collecting dust.

"I'll go get some firewood." He mumbled, making his exit. Musa frowned at his back as he left, already wishing he'd stayed.

* * *

"This house is beautiful!" Bloom shrieked as she made her way into the small cottage excitedly.

"What a nice fireplace, maybe not the most efficient way to heat; it's definitely the most charming." Tecna mused, as she and Timmy instantly walked over to the humble fireplace and observed. Karel walked over silently and dumped the firewood to the side. The two stared at it for a few seconds before smiling to one another.

"Shall we light it?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow to his girlfriend.

"We shall," was the instantaneous reply.

The two couples huddled beside the now lit fire, trapped in a warm embrace. They had draped each other in blankets to conserve heat whilst they sat, hypnotised, by the raging flames. Two plain wooden chairs lay away from the couples love nest, occupying the space between the small table and the window. Flora and Karel occupied these seats, unwilling to sit alone near the four people who obviously wouldn't want to be disturbed by the two singles of the room. Karel folded his arms and shut his eyes, attempting to drown out the couples hushed whispers with the sound of his own breathing.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked, pulling his girlfriend closer as they watched the flames lick the wood.

"Yeah," came the whispered reply, "I love staring at the fire; it's always so beautiful and different."

"Just like the Dragon's Flame that burns inside you. You're meant to do great things."

"You too," Bloom giggled, "one day you'll be king!"

"Do you really think our destinies are so different; you think our paths will part one day?"

"I don't know Sky; even fairies can't tell the future." Sky smiled softly before squeezing her arm reassuringly. Next to them, a very different conversation was taking place.

"… In the end fire is only combustion of wood; volatile elements producing visible light!" Timmy proudly finished off his rant with a well-deserved smirk.

Tecna rolled her eyes before replying. "Yeah, banal, but very romantic- isn't it?"

Timmy practically snorted. "Romantic isn't exactly a scientific definition."

"Sometimes we need to change perspective, don't you think?" She replied, happily snuggling into his chest as he proceeded to blush a beetroot red.

Flora smiled appreciatively as she started a casual conversation. "If we hadn't met you, things would be very different now, Karel."

"I already told you, I didn't do anything special." He huffed, set in his ways.

"But you've been very brave and we're all so grateful." She stared out the window thoughtfully. "Don't you mind living here in the forest-all by yourself? I mean, there was a party at the village…"

Karel rolled his eyes but otherwise did nothing. He could feel her eyes searching his face for any sort of reaction and so he refused to move, at least until her attention returned to the window. Unfortunately, it did.

"The shutters on your house are very solid. What danger do you fear? I don't think that-"

He sat up abruptly and almost snarled if he hadn't managed to restrain himself. "-You're being cheeky now!" He frowned, a guttural growl almost erupting from his throat. "Remember, tomorrow you must go. You can't possibly spend another night here."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun.**

**Sorry, immature moment over. Please R&R and I'll update whenever I can; though first of all I have two art requests and an art trade to do but maybe I'll get five done as well. I think I'll do all my trades/requests tomorrow and get them done with.**

**Well, I'll try to anyway. I've also got some maths homework(joy).**


	5. Bright Skies and Moonlight

**Sorry for taking so long, blame my school I guess.**

* * *

Flora sniffed the air contentedly, at one with the nature surrounding the quaint little cottage. Tecna watched her curiously, pondering the nature fairies deep connection with her surroundings. The fairy of the dragon flame was the first to make a move, grinning excitedly as she surveyed the sky above.

"What a beautiful day, see, the storm went away!" She exclaimed, yanking on Sky's arm impatiently; he got the message and looked over to Karel for guidance- finding the blue haired individual already looking down a rocky path.

"If you go that way you'll avoid the canal and find your friends, eventually."

Sky reached over and patted the man's shoulder gratefully. "Thanks man, I hope we'll meet again."

Karel let out a guttural chuckle and shook his head, "not anytime soon, though maybe someday."

The girls began to walk ahead, waving him off as they walked. The two men lingered behind with Karel a little longer before rushing to catch up with their girls. Karel watched them disappear over the looming path, before turning on his heel and slipping back into his isolated homestead.

* * *

"Where the hell was you guys? I was so worried-"

"-_We_ were so worried."

Stella scoffed and shoved the music fairy playfully, "tomato, tomato Muse."

Musa growled playfully before pushing back against the blonde- causing Stella to stumble back, unprepared for the counterattack, into Brandon's waiting arms.

"Oh, why thank you brave squire."

"No problem, milady." He replied, giving a small bow in return, taking her down with him.

Stella's eyes widened as the feeling of falling almost returned. "Whoa, Brandon, save it 'til I'm standing darling."

Riven coughed impatiently, but the couple paid him no heed. "Cork it, _please_," he groaned exasperatedly- having had enough of the couple in the cave. Musa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before making her way over to Flora and enveloping her in a crushing bear hug. The other three girls smiled and caught each other up on the events of the day as they followed the boys down the pathway which would eventually lead to their destination. The two fairies remaining ceased their reunion and trotted down after the rest- trailing behind slightly and they chatted away contentedly. Slightly further ahead, the other girls discussed the young man they'd encountered in the forest.

"… So you met a guy, huh. Nice looking?" Stella inquired, shifting closer to an uncomfortable Bloom.

"Uhm, he's a little mysterious for me, ask Flora."

"Oh I will," Stella looked to be about to slow down and join the other two girls further behind but stopped herself, "on second thought, I'll ask her _all about it_ when we reach the lake."

Sky looked back and chuckled as they reached the hills climax. "Well, you're in luck- there's Crystal Lake now!"

The three girls stood, speechless and in awe, as they studied the surroundings eagerly. The sparkling lake seemed to illuminate the surrounding forestation, giving it a glowing hue as the trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Birds chirped gleefully at their new companions, swooping down across the hillside in a disorganised greeting of movement. The boys had already made their way over to the lakeside and had prepared the tents equipment ready for building. The remaining two Winx were still making their way up the hill- Flora having become distracted upon spotting a rare _Middlemist Camellia_ nestled between a large rock and a rosemary bush. Stella giggled and ran down to meet the guys, awkwardly balancing her bodyweight as gravity dragged her down the hillside so as not to fall. Following her, albeit at a much slower pace, Tecna and Bloom openly gawked at the serenity of the lakeside paradise. Once they reached the guys, they noticed a puzzled look etched on each of the boys faces.

"What's up?" Tecna asked as they finally reached touching distance from the boys.

"We, uh, can't decide where to set up camp." Timmy admitted, clearly embarrassed.

Bloom looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on a quaint little beach hidden behind the safety of a cliff side.

"How about down there?" She asked as she pointed the secluded area out.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a nice little spot. There's a small path leading down if you look carefully; we'll get a great view of the moon because of the position. Not to mention, we're right next to the water _and _there's room for a cosy little fire."

Riven frowned, but the others appeared more optimistic.

"That's a great idea Bloom, let's go!"

* * *

"So Tecna, how can we pick up moonlight?"

"Yeah, how the hell are we supposed to carry the stuff?"

Tecna rolled her eyes before addressing the curious girls. "Weren't you listening when Faragonda contacted us on the ship?"

Stella almost burst out laughing. "Please Tec, like I'd understand any of it anyway. It's best to leave it to the geeks."

Tecna looked mildly offended, but continued nonetheless. "Basically, we need boiling water so we can distil it like steam. Can you grab the still that's in my rucksack Stell?"

The blonde fairy moved to grab the still whilst the others awaiting instruction patiently. Timmy came over, hauling a rather large pile of logs.

"I've taken care of the fire, as _requested_." Timmy announced, in a rather teasing tone.

"Thanks Timmy; I'm glad one person listens." The technology fairy replied in all seriousness, not quite getting the jesting she had received from Timmy.

* * *

"So," Stella began, "each of us will carry one then?"

The rest of the group reached uproar as the chorus of voices clashed together in a battle for authority. Even from her vantage point on the cliff face, Musa could make out every word of the conversation. Her legs dangled precariously from the cliff face, accompanied by a second, bulkier pair.

"Do you like it Riven?" She asked carefully, referring to the breath-taking view of the lake stretching before them.

"Yeah," he whispered, "it's amazing."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the moment together- before Riven decided he should try and make conversation for once.

"Y'know, moonlight's said to have strange effects on people…"

Musa almost grinned at his chosen topic, maybe with a few subtle hints she could finally get him to admit his true feelings. Taking his sentence as a hint she inched closer- though not too much.

"That's true; apparently they become _much _more romantic, and open their hearts easily."

"Maybe…"

The music fairy smiled softly at him as he watched the horizon- she had already had his features memorised, but she still loved to look. He looked to be contemplating something and so, she took the incentive.

"Do you- Do you have something to say?"

"I-I have Muse; but it's still quite hard…"

* * *

Tecna grinned ecstatically, soon, she'd have her much loved equipment back into her caring hands once again instead of being shoved in her dorm back at Alfea. Much to her chagrin, she wasn't permitted to bring much electronics for fear of pollution, though her multi-functioning PDA was still on hand.

"Well then, the mission is over."

Flora stared up into the sky, lost in a reverie of the stars.

"The moon's so bright…" She whispered, almost inaudible to the others.

"We could even walk at night with this light!" Stella chimed in, stirring the others from their love struck fantasies of one another.

"Good idea, who feels like sleeping after all?"

Flora yawned slightly, and mumbled a meek, "me," causing Musa to giggle quietly. Brandon made the first move and strolled confidently over to Stella, taking her hand.

"Fancy a walk, miss?"

Stella smirked, before replying with a nonchalant, "why not?"

The others soon followed their example, after packing up the tents and rucksacks they were raring to go. Musa yanked a particularly heavy rucksack from the ground and prepared herself to haul it over her shoulder when the burden suddenly dropped from her shoulders. She craned her neck to see Riven adjusting the very same bag onto his back with ease. He caught her gaze and smirked, making her heart flutter the tiniest bit.

"Allow me."

Musa's expression was the picture of shock, but inside, she was giggling hysterically- much like Bloom and Stella who were slightly ahead.

"See?" Stella spoke between giggles, "moonlights having its effects."

By now, they'd left the edge of the shoreline behind and were now deep into the wooded territory looming ahead.

"Ah, the woods," Brandon cooed, "how I've missed you."

Just as he finished, a high pitched wailing echoed from behind the group. Most of the group trudged forward, though Flora, Brandon and Sky halted and covered their rears- being at the back of the group. Sky cursed under his breath; Flora looked at him oddly.

"What?"

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	6. Keep Calm and Run Away

**Hope you guys enjoy another update, this is the penultimate chapter; I think.  
**

* * *

The wailing repeated once again, this time closer and more urgent. Several other shrieks accompanied it- eager to join the hunt.

"Aw, crap!" Sky swore- unsheathing his glowing sword and casting shadows on the faces of Brandon and Flora beside him. "There's no denying it now."

To his right Brandon clicked his sword and the forest lit up in a swirl of greens and blues. By now the others ahead had stopped and looked around cautiously; no one was taking any chances. The other two boys drew their weapons, by now the forest was aglow with the mixing colours. The girls all huddled together, each one of them back to back with the rest. They resisted the urge to use their Winx forms- unsure what the magical essence of the forest would do to their powers. Faragonda's words echoed in their mind as they were forced to become useless: simply fragile girls unable to protect themselves whilst forcing the guys to fight their battles.

"We'll stop them, you girls run!"

At that point, chaos erupted.

The girls all scrambled to get away when a particular eager beast leapt straight into the centre of their huddle. They caught a glimpse of the wolf for the first time; they were almost unnaturally large and seemed near starved. If one of those caught them, Musa had no doubt that they'd waste no time in digging in to the girls flesh. All five of them tried to run the same way, until the smallest of the pack jumped out into Flora's step- causing her to fall to the ground. The rest of the group were oblivious, trapped between a protruding rock and one of the larger lupines. Flora winced as she kicked out at the small creature; with a bit of pure luck her left foot smashed right into the young mutts face. It howled in pain, catching the attention of several, over protective, bulkier wolves. She had hoped she'd have been able to rush over to the others and make a break for it; however, several ferocious wolves stood in her way and there was no chance she would make it to the girls.

Taking a deep breath as she scrambled back up to two feet she sped off into the dense canopy of the forest- leaping over protruding roots and vines whilst catching her bare legs on tree branches and thorns. She had no time to survey herself for injuries- but she was sure she'd have quite the number of bruises, cuts and scrapes by tomorrow.

As she ran she craned her neck desperately, eager to find her friends running beside her, but there was no one around- excluding the hungry beasts snapping at her ankles.

It was through pure look that she happened to burst into the small clearing occupied by Karel's hut. A small, hopeful, smile lit her face when she spotted the small building; she turned on her heel and bounded towards the decrepit wooden door. Her fists pounded against the shambled wood frantically, earning a few splinters for her trouble.

"Karel, p-please open the door!"

The nature fairy checked over her shoulder, the wolves had slowed down by now- teasing their prey as they inched closer- effectively trapping her in a corner. She leant her back against the door and sighed, taking a fighting stance. She had no other hope.

"I'm hopeless…"

* * *

Bloom panted heavily as she began to drop behind of the others.

"Why don't we," a pant, "Transform?"

From ahead she spotted Stella shaking her head softly and Tecna and Musa looked back to give her pointed glances.

"Remember what Faragonda said?" She asked, "Magic might not work as it should here; we'd be wasting crucial seconds."

Musa frowned, giving Bloom a look, "Looks like we keep running, princess."

* * *

The boys all stood back to back, weapons drawn and in fighting stances. The wolves slunk around them creepily- moving in a ragged circle. They were taunting them; of that much the boys were certain.

"Be ready."

A particularly nefarious wolf leapt at Brandon, but Timmy parried it with a blow to the ribs. Brandon sent him a thankful smile before kicking one in the muzzle. The two specialists flinched as the crack echoed out across the forest, before the two leapt back into action. Riven and Sky swung their weapons at nearby wolves threateningly, attempting to leave a distance between the two sides- they didn't want to hurt the animals unnecessarily (although it took great restraint from Riven to avoid thrashing out). The rest of the wolves kept at bay, watching them and learning from the boy's choice of moves. Each beast shared a look with another before their next tactic was decided- then they pounced.

* * *

With no warning, the weight holding her upright vanished- sweeping her off of her feet. A scream escaped her lips as she collapsed onto the hard, unforgiving floor beneath her. Scrambling to her feet for the second time that night, she slammed the door shut just as a wolf collided with the other side of the wood. She pushed against it desperately, forcing her shaking fingers to latch the door to a close.

"Y-you stay out of here!"

Flora brought a shaking hand to her brow and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Thanks so much Karel. I really owe you one."

It was then she took notice of the room. The entire place was shrouded in darkness, the shutters were bolted shut and not a single lamp was lit. From the back of the room the nature fairy was barely able to make out the form of Karel, hunched over in the darkness. The room had an eerie glow in the darkness, though Flora had no idea where it was originating from.

"You've made a mistake."

Flora stopped her slow walk forward and looked to- what she assumed- were where his eyes lay. The room sat in silence for a minute before he spoke once again.

_"You shouldn't have come here…"_

* * *

**I'm not sure when I'll next be able to update, I want to get started with a couple of my other stories (yes, they are Winx).**

**Please, read and review. :)  
**


	7. Petals in the Breeze

**So, here it is, the last chapter. Well, I could've extended it a bit but during a conversation with a friend over PM they said they couldn't wait for the sequel with Helia so I decided to stop it here.**

* * *

Flora raised her eyebrows and stumbled around in her pocket for the vial she really needed right now. Her tanned fingers clasped around the concentrated moonlight and she slowly withdrew it from her beige shorts.

"W-will this help?" She asked, raising it to shoulder height warily.

Karel snarled and retreated back toward the doused fireplace where not twenty-four hours earlier rested a raging fire- eagerly consuming the charred wood Karel had collected over his day of woodcutting. His raging whispers frantically changed to that of monstrous growling and snarls and he clutched his head; he tilted his head so he could look into her emerald eyes before trying desperately to utter any word from the English language- most of what left his mouth was either feral, muted by snarls or rough profanity. Flora gasped and shuffled back to the doorway, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrific site before her.

"W-What have you done?!" He yelled, finally gaining the self-control to pronounce the words.

His nose began to shift into that of a snout as fur ripped across his body. His eyes narrowed, his teeth lengthened, his ears altered themselves and moved to a more upright position atop his, now fur covered, forehead. His muscles contracted as they began to spasm, before expanding and giving the now fully fur covered Karel a more bulky and muscular form. Parts of his clothes tore from his body- though certain trails clung to his fur, covering him in shredded clothing. The rest fluttered down to the wooden flooring, making the situation seem almost slow motion.

Flora looked startled, clinging to the doorframe for support; she could no longer back up and was now trapped between two evils.

"Karel, what's going on?" She asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer already. "Y-you're a werewolf?" She questioned, hoping this was all some sort of optical illusion- though she clearly doubted herself.

"I must avoid the moonlight," he snarled- his voice now a lower guttural tone, "But you, you took it with you!"

Flora shook her head in disbelief before beginning to mumble. "No party at the village; fear of people." She began, "On these mountains there are werewolves and _that's _why you didn't want us to stay!" She recapped, refusing to back down from their staring contest and ignoring all of her instincts to run.

"Those who are like me suffer from moonlight in a different way." He replied, his voice now calmer than his original snarls, "I never wanted you to see me like this."

"I-I'm sorry."

He practically guffawed, "It's too late for apologies- I'll have to tear you to pieces!" He bellowed, letting out a bone chilling roar.

Flora screamed as he pounced, ducking under his huge weight as he slammed through the door. Shrapnel scraped at her skin and the baying wolves from earlier began to close in on her once again. She had no choice, she would have to try and use magic, no matter the consequences.

Flora bit her lip as she concentrated, it was crucial she got it right on the first try.

"_Grow fast, a barrier weave, in order that no-one can leave."_

She winced as she prepared for a fatal hit, but none came. She took a peek and to her surprise a maze of thorns had erupted from the ground, effectively entrapping the beasts in its grasp. Karel was trapped in the centre- struggling to fight against the sheer amount of thorny vines.

"I'm sorry Karel, goodbye."

A series of load growls and snarls echoed from behind her as she sprinted back into the safety of her beloved foliage. She peered over her shoulder, unsure whether her temporary barrier would hold up against the combined strengths of several feral creatures.

She'd already used her magic once today; she didn't see any harm in using a simple locating spell on the surrounding forests. If the price paid for disobeying orders was placed upon her- an extra spell wouldn't make a difference. Wind shuffled past her as she uttered a hushed enchantment, the trees parting slightly- the grass being tilted forwards down toward a small creek before being pushed up a looming hill ahead. She thanked her surroundings for giving her the information on her friends' positions before trudging toward the creek, having no idea how long her barrier would hold with the odd effect of the environment working against it.

* * *

"Stella, please, stop pacing."

"I can't help it I'm worried." She stopped and gasped, seemingly staring up into space. "What if she found the blue haired-"

"-Karel."

"What if she found _Karel_ and they ran away on a romantic adventure where the man valiantly rescues her and they fall in love and-"

"You've said 'and' far too many times already, shut up Stella." Musa intervened, glaring at the Solarian princess lazily.

"I've said it twice."

"Far too many."

Tecna took now as an opportunity to hush the growing argument and quickly stepped between the two before it escalated. For a reason unknown to all but her Musa had been in a foul mood with Stella since the group had been separated back in the mountain, however Stella seemed to be unaware. The Zenithian was struggling to put the pieces together, Brandon had insisted everything had gone great while her group were stuck with Karel- yet there was obvious tension between the two girls.

"May I suggest we finish this and move on to more pressing matters?"

Bloom nodded, catching on to Tecna's intentions.

"Sure, what do you suggest?"

"I propose we split into two, leaving the shuttle as our base of commands; we should spread-"

"Flora!"

"FLO!"

Two separate choruses interrupted her battle plan as Musa lumbered up the hill toward the advancing brunette. Stella, Bloom and herself lingered behind as Flora was unexpectedly bear tackled by the music fairy. They stood there patiently for a few seconds before frowning and yelling at Musa to let the girl breathe; the girl in question simply looked down to the others and waved lazily, shuffling down the hill to her friends whilst Musa followed shortly behind.

Bloom was the second to embrace the fairy of nature, who was then crushed by Stella and Tecna joining the fray.

"Are you ok darling?" Stella mumbled into Flora's shoulder as she clamped her arms around her friend.

"I- I guess so…"

"Flora, you're bleeding!" Bloom shrieked as she pulled away to find blood on her fingers. Flora blinked a few times rapidly before watching the others for a reaction.

"I- I didn't even feel it." She whispered, now searching for any other cuts or scrapes she'd missed. She had gained a rather nasty bite on her leg as well as a couple of scratches around the area- paired with cuts and lacerations on her arms, back, stomach and face.

"It must have been the adrenaline." Tecna concluded, giving Flora a side glance warily.

Bloom grasped Flora's left hand and pulled her back toward the ship- where the guys were waiting patiently for take-off. "Let's hope these guys have a first aid kit."

* * *

Stella yawned and grinned as the sun reached her tired eyes; she stretched a few times before making her way to the shared area of the dorm- she was almost certain the other girls were asleep, it was a wonder she was up this early.

She crept over to the sofa and prepared herself to collapse daintily onto the cushions when a small squeak reached her ears.

"Stella?"

"Flora? What are you doing up so early?" She inquired, peering over the back of the two seated chair- where Flora was deeply engaged in a book on botany. The princess of Solaria scoffed and took a seat beside the brunette, raising a quizzical brow. "Really, you're up at this time of the morning to- read up on your plants? I was pretty sure you knew everything."

Several more books were piled high on the coffee table ahead, ranging from spell books to potions- even several herbal remedies and myth books were included.

"I got them from the library."

"Hah, I doubt the library knows more on plants than li'l miss nature fairy here." Stella chuckled, though Flora didn't so much as take a peek up from the book.

"It's not for me."

Stella's look softened as she placed a tentative hand on her friends shoulder, "It's for Karel, isn't it?"

Flora nodded, still not peering up but Stella could feel the determination radiating from her. Flora mumbled an incoherent reply, but all Stella caught was the end of her sentence "… I'll find it."

"I'm sure you will, Flora." Stella whispered softly as she watched Flora study endlessly for a cure, although it was obvious the girl needed a rest. "Will he have become normal again now?" She asked, hoping to distract her from the books and give her a chance to relax for a little while at the least.

Flora looked up and stared out the window, where a small red bird lay perched on the balcony precariously. He fluttered his wings quickly, before pushing off and soaring down to the fountain in the courtyard centre. "Yeah, even the thorn barrier will have changed into something different..."

* * *

He scrambled out of the flowering barrier as the wolves bowed their heads and walked off. He didn't have to worry about their assault- his scent as a werewolf constantly threw them off their guard and caused them to disregard him completely as prey. The struggling shoots now entrapping his wooden cabin wall continued to flourish through the sunlight seeping in from the open door. A leaf fluttered in with the breeze and landed on a large petal of the one plant which had grown completely- it was only then Karel realised it was not a leaf but an auburn and pink butterfly. He reached out and held a petal delicately, pondering the girl with the honey coloured hair.

* * *

**Sorry for the end, I'm aware it's bad.**  
**I know its the last chapter but if you could review to tell me what you guys thought of the thing (as a chapter or as a whole), it would really help me on improving and building up my skills.**

**As it's the end I'd like to thank;**

**KukkiaKipu, loveitsu, DCLWLOKPR44424, Forever Courage, Shimizuggi, Robert Teague, NadeshikoLove1224, chocogirl20 and the two guests who reviewed (and if anyone else does, I'd like to thank you too), the 11 followers and 7 favourites (yet again, if this number goes up I'd like to thank those too).**

**Of course, a special mention to Shimi for being around; if it weren't for her I may have lost faith in this and my other stories.** **You guys should take a look at her stories if you get the time- she has some great stuff planned. Yes, I'm resorting to shamelessly promoting another wirter now: shamelessly.  
**

**Any questions? Please, feel free to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.  
**

**If you guys are interested, I have a couple of new ideas I'm going to begin with soon, as well as a translated story (the original is in Spanish and I have permission from the original writer to do this) and probably a few more chapters of Falling Under if I can.  
**

**Please R & R.  
**


End file.
